


I'm Crying Cause I Love You

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale & Theo Raeken Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Liam and Theo are just... assumed.Except... did anyone tell Liam?





	I'm Crying Cause I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



> Song credit to my Spirit Animal... Lizzo.

 

“So, Liam...” Mason elbows Liam before twisting to face him, back to the corner of the couch.  He props a knee up on the cushion and relaxes his arms against the back and side of the large sectional.  He raises his eyebrows at Liam suggestively. “Since when are you into dick?”

 

Liam’s eyes fly open and all other hushed conversation in the room cease, with the exception of Scott and Malia cracking up hysterically in the corner.

 

“What?  I-” Liam sputters and laughs at Mason.  He shakes his head, then looks around the room as if someone is going to come to his rescue.

 

Mason laughs back at him.

 

“Dude, we text like daily…”  Mason kicks him with the foot that's on the couch.  “You didn't think to mention that you're sleeping with a dude?  How is that, by the way? Is he super jacked still? I haven't seen so much as a picture of him in like… seven months?  Why do neither of you assholes use your instagrams?”

 

Liam’s face is bright red and he's switching between staring at Mason in surprise and Scott in annoyance.  He apparently settles on addressing the laughing alpha.

 

“You _knew_ ?!”  Liam growls at Malia and Scott, who have the decency to try and compose themselves in the face of Liam's outrage.  They fail at pulling themselves together and Liam turns his attention to his human best friend instead. “And _you_ !  How did _you_ find out?”

 

“My mom told me.  On the way home from the airport, she asked if I was planning on visiting with _Liam and his boyfriend_ tonight.”  Mason huffs.  “Do you know how lame it is to hear your previously mostly-straight best friend has a boyfriend from your _mom_?”

 

“How the _fuck_ did your mom know?”  Liam throws his hands up in a dramatic flail of exasperation that Mason practically has to dodge.

 

“Mostly-straight?”  Scott laughs quietly, a look of disbelief in his eyes.

 

“Jenna told her.”  Mason frowns, ignoring Scott,  as he realizes that Liam has apparently been trying to keep his relationship a secret from more than just his best friend.

 

“How does my _mom_ know?”  Liam squeaks out before his face falls into a blank look of panic.  “ _Oh my god, my mom knows…_ ”

 

“Liam, everyone knows.”  Malia speaks up from where she and Scott have finally gotten their laughter to subside.  She rolls her eyes and snuggles into Scott's embrace again, having practically fallen from her perch in his lap.  “You guys were having sex with your eyes long before you ever actually made a move.”

 

“Why didn't anyone say anything?”  Liam’s shocked, screeching voice comes back with a vengeance before he visibly relaxes.  A wave of confusion flits across his features when he seems realize that everyone seems pretty okay with the subject of conversation.  “Wait, you guys don't care that I’m hooking up with _Theo_?”

 

“I care,”  Scott says, more into Malia's hair than to the rest of the room.  “I care that you're happy, Liam. And he seems like he makes you happy.  You guys seem good for eachother. It's obvious you bring out the best in one another.  Your mom thinks so too.”

 

“You've _talked_ to my _mom_ about my _sexlife_?!”  Liam stands, pacing across the floor and running a hand through his hair.

 

“No, I talked to her about your _lovelife.”_  Scott scoffs.  He makes a face and promptly buries it into Malia's loose curls.

 

“As long as they treat you right, who you love is your choice, dude.  All that matters is that you're happy.” Mason adds from his spot on the couch.  He sits up and forward on the cushion, staring at Liam with concern. “Of course no one cares that it’s him.  I haven't even been here, and I know that by some miracle, everyone here likes Theo now.”

 

“That's going a bit far.”  Malia squints at Mason critically.

 

“No, but… But it's not… I'm not...”  Liam swallows thickly and looks around at each of his pack members.  Nolan and Alec, still eating their bag of chips quietly on the loveseat, observing with clear amusement.  Parrish in his chair with his nose buried in his book, clearly trying to avoid being part of the conversation, and probably wondering why he's even here.  Scott and Malia, both smirking at Liam.

 

Liam turns to face Mason finally and gathers his thoughts enough to explain himself.

 

“Wait, but… It's just _sex_ .”  Liam exclaims, needlessly loud in the quiet room.  He looks around the circle of friends with wide eyes.  “You guys have the wrong idea. We're not together. There's no _loving_ and treating each other _right_ or whatever.  There is no relationship.  It's seriously just… sex!”

 

The door to the loft slides open noisily to reveal Derek and Theo.

 

The entire room goes silent, even Alec and Nolan's chewing, as the two men walk into the room with identical arched brows and frowns.

 

“That...”  Derek sighs.  “Was a super fun bit of conversation to overhear as we were walking up.”

 

He sets down his keys on the kitchen table and starts putting beers away in the fridge.

 

“Hey Mase.”  Theo nods at the human, ignoring the awkwardness of the situation.  He pats Mason on the arm and the human stands up to give Theo a quick hug.  “You look good, man. I dig the hair.”

 

“Thanks, bro.”  Mason beams as they pull away.  “I’m not gonna tell you you look good, because you've somehow gotten even hotter since I left and that's just… unfair, man.”

 

"Shut up."  Theo laughs and shoves the younger man away.  Liam notices the honestly in the man's eyes when he blushes and shrugs off the compliment.  

 

*****

 

“Get with the program, Dunbar.”  Theo moans into Liam's mouth, hands deftly undoing Liam's belt.

 

“Wait, wait, I just want to apologize for what happened earlier.”

 

“It's fine, Liam.”  Theo mumbles into his jaw, placing biting kisses as he goes.  Theo nips particularly hard when Liam tries to back away and continue the conversation, but it's not enough to make Liam give in and he halts his progress on undoing Liam's jeans with a sigh and backs up.

 

“Theo, seriously.  I'm sorry. I didn't mean for anyone to find out.  I had no idea that everyone thought we were together.”  Liam sighs. “I’m really sorry.”

 

Theo stares blankly at Liam.

 

“That it?  Can we get back to the undressing now?”  Theo nods, eyebrows lifting in a clearly unimpressed fashion.

 

“You're not gonna say anything?”  Liam frowns in frustration, moves to redo his fly.

 

“What the fuck do you want me to say?”  Theo laughs loudly, rolling his eyes so hard his head moves along with it.  “You literally _just_ yelled at all your friends that all you want from me is _sex_ , and now you won't let me have sex with you!  I don't know what the fuck you're expecting me to say!  If you don't want to fuck me, do you want me to just _go_ then?!”

 

Liam steps back, surprised by the outburst.

 

“No.”  Liam replies, his voice small.  “Theo, that's not what I-”

 

“It's what you said.”  Theo shrugs, the motion more angry than he probably intends.  “This isn’t a relationship. We're not together. It’s just _sex_.  That's how you feel, right?”

 

Theo is shouting and he sounds so _hurt_ that Liam is shocked into silence and immobility.  His hands freeze at his side's, despite the fact that he desperately wants to reach out and comfort Theo in his agitated state.

 

He doesn't do anything at all and so, Theo nods as if answering the question for Liam.

 

“Then just fucking have sex with me, Liam.”  Theo cries out, and Liam watches his eyes get glossy as he strains to get each word out.  “I don't wanna talk. I _definitely_ don’t want an apology.  I don't wanna hear _anything_ _more_ _out of your mouth_ that proves how fucking **_stupid_** I am for thinking that you could feel the same way about me that I do about you.   _All I want is for you to shut up and fuck me, Liam._ ** _God!_** ”

 

Theo’s eyes fly open, wet and red, like it's just hit him what he's said.  His broad shoulders and heaving as each one of his loud labored breaths cuts the tense silence.  The words process in both their heads at the same time. A similar, sadder look of realization falls across Liam's features.

 

Liam starts to open his mouth and shake his head.  Theo turns away and grabs the sweater he'd discarded when they'd walked into the house.

 

He's gone before Liam can get a word out.

 

*****

 

Liam has the distinct feeling that he fucked up.

 

Somewhere along this tumultuous relationship with Theo that evolved from fighting to fucking to sleepovers, he'd missed the part where they fell in love.

 

Because that's what this feeling in his chest is, right?  It's a gaping empty beneath his ribs that aches like something has been yanked out, leaving him unable to go on with life as he had been before.

 

Liam sits on the edge of his bed and stares at his phone.

 

The last text is from Theo.  Just a simple question, asking if he wants Theo to stop for Boba on the way home from work.

 

Liam had been taking a shower and hadn't heard the phone vibrate in his room, but by the time he got out of the shower, Theo was downstairs, chatting with his mom about his new job.  Jenna had a hot tea in her hands from the same place that makes Liam's favorite Sea Salt Jasmine tea.

 

Before Liam could think twice about it, he’d greeted Theo with an enthusiastic ‘thank you’ and a kiss on the cheek.

 

He'd done that in front of his mom.

 

Without hesitating, he'd kissed Theo.  It was outside the bedroom and it was in front of someone else.

 

He and Theo weren't just having sex.

 

They were in love.

 

Liam _is_ in love.

 

And he has more than just a distinct feeling that he royally fucked it up.

 

*****

 

“I'm in love with Theo.”  Liam bursts back into the loft, where Mason is staying with Derek and Parrish, since they more than havr the room for it.

 

“Oh no.”  Scott cringes, looking up from where he and Malia are cuddled up in front of the couch.  Malia reaches for the remote and pauses the movie.

 

“You did something stupid, didn't you?”  Mason makes the same sort of face Scott is as Liam sputters indignantly.

 

Derek and Parrish walk in from the kitchen.

 

“Good thing we made popcorn just in time for this.”  Derek grins and plops down on the recliner, Parrish falling onto the couch next to Mason.

 

They all stare at him with alternating sympathetic, annoyed and amused expressions.

 

“How could you possibly know that I did something stupid.”  Liam squeaks out. “I've been gone all of an hour and a half!”

 

“Exactly.”  Malia points at him.  “If that was a good revelation, you would be having celebratory, _‘I finally removed my head from my ass and now there's even more room for Theo’_ sex right now.  But instead, you're here, interrupting our movie.”

 

“Babe, I'm pretty sure that Liam is the one who-”

 

“Stop!”  Liam shouts.  Scott stops what he's saying and Liam once again has the attention of the entire room.  “Fine. Fine, yes. I completely fucked up and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. Nolan and Alec say he didn’t come home after he walked out on me.  He won't answer any of my calls, and even if he did, I have no idea what I'm supposed to say to him!”

 

“And you want our help how?”  Derek arches an eyebrow and shoves more popcorn into his mouth.

 

“Well…”  Liam rolls his eyes.  “Does anyone know where he might be?”

 

“Well I would usually guess… with you.”  Scott shrugs.

 

“Don't look at me.”  Mason grumbles, reaching over for some popcorn.  “I didn't even you were gay now or whatever.”

 

“I'm not-” Liam groans.  “Ugh. Fine. Whatever. You guys are no help.”

 

Liam starts for the door.

 

“He spends a lot of time with your dad, volunteering in the peds ward.”  Derek speaks up, tone nonchalant. Liam turns toward him as he shoves more popcorn in his mouth.

 

“What, at Beacon Memorial?”  Liam shakes his head confused.  “ _That_ 's why he smells like he's been to the hospital sometimes?  He always says he’s helping Melissa with supernatural stuff.”

 

“He's not.”  Derek manages to sneer with his mouth full of food.  “Just go see your dad.”

 

“And hey, Liam?”  Parrish speaks up finally, just as Liam is halfway out the door.  He turns back to face the deputy, who looks less than happy with him.  “You're an idiot. And you're lucky he cares so much about you. You better not hurt him again.  He's our friend, too.”

 

Liam's heart drops into his stomach.

 

“You're right.”  He answers, his voice catching in his tight throat.  He looks around Derek's loft at his pack. “I'm sorry that I was slow.  I promise I'll fix it.”

 

Parrish smiles at him, and Derek looks marginally less like Liam is the gum on the bottom of his shoe.

 

Mason starts a slow clap.  Everyone stops and looks in the human's direction.

 

“God.”  Mason huffs in amusement.  “I need to come home more often.”

 

*****

 

Liam walks down the corridor, discreetly tracking Theo's scent.  He's distracted enough that he doesn't notice his stepfather until the doctor has fallen in step with him.

 

“Dad-”

 

Dr. Geyer shoves his stepson into the nearest open room, which Liam identifies as one of that floor’s public restrooms.

 

“Dad, look...”  Liam starts, holding his hands up in innocence.

 

“What…”  Dr. Geyer frowns down at his son, crossing his arms in the most intimidating stance he can muster.  “...did you do?”

 

Liam's jaw drops and he throws his hands up.

 

“You knew too?”  Liam hisses. “Thanks for the heads up, _Dad!_ ”

 

Dr. Geyer drops his arms and a sad look falls across his face.  He walks toward Liam and pulls him into a hug, rubbing a hand across the top of his head affectionately.

 

“Everyone knew, Liam.  But we all had a bit more faith that you wouldn't fuck up so spectacularly.  Which you obviously did, from the look on my future son-in-law's face this evening.”

 

Liam groans and shoves his dad away from him.

 

“Oh my _god_... Even when trying to help, you're so embarrassing.”

 

Dr. Geyer smiles and looks a bit soft around the eyes.  It makes Liam glare harder.

 

“Don't tell my mom.”  Liam growls.

 

The doctor bursts out in laughter.

 

“Boy, if you think Scott hasn't already texted your mother, who in turn texted our entire parents’ WhatsApp group…”

 

Liam bites his tongue and shakes his head at the man he's called his father for well over a decade.

 

“Just tell me where to find him.”

 

*****

 

Theo is sitting at the bedside of a little girl, about eight years old, when Liam finds him.  He is sitting in a beside chair, reading from a book, his feet propped up near her own on the hospital mattress.

 

“ _"The truth.”  Dumbledore sighed. “It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie."_ ”  Theo reads the appropriate parts in a raspy, lofty, mischievous character voice, and when he's done with the line, he closes the book and sits up.  “I think that's enough for today. You're supposed to be asleep already.”

 

“Thanks, Teddy.”  The young girl replies, voice tired and unendingly fond, as if Theo is a close friend.  “Next week sometime?”

 

“Of course.”  Theo whispers, reaching out and grabbing her hand where it rests beside her small, blanketed figure.  “I could never leave my best girl hanging on a cliffy like that.”

 

Liam notices the rise in Theo's heartbeat and catches the trace of black lines coursing up Theo's hand as the chimaera pulls away.

 

Liam steps back from where he's looking in the window, just in time for Theo to storm out, brushing past him without a second glance.

 

Liam follows behind, keeping an arms length between them.

 

The second they're out of the hospital, Theo turns on Liam, eyes glowing and yanks him off to the side where the employees have their smoke breaks.  The stale, acrid scent of the secluded corner prompts Liam to gag or at least make a face, but he tries to focus purely on the man whose fist is bunched viciously into the fabric of his jumper.

 

“Liam, you have no right-”

 

Theo chokes on his words and halts mid-sentence.  He releases the cotton beneath his claws and exerts his rage toward the brick beside Liam's face.  His fist barrels into the stone and he pulls back, walking toward Liam's car.

 

“Fine, let's just go.”  Theo grunts lowly under his breath, despite the distance he's out between himself and the werewolf.

 

Liam stares across the parking lot.

 

“You coming with me?”  Liam asks, approaching the other man.

 

Theo doesn't respond.  Instead, as Liam reaches him, he turns his head, staring in the opposite direction.

 

“Okay.”  Liam says as he opens the driver side door.  “I don't want you to be anywhere you don't want to be.  So, if you want to go home, or to Derek’s, or anywhere else… Just tell me, okay?”

 

Theo climbs into the passenger seat, keeping his body turned away from Liam's, tucked as far into the door as he can.

 

“I want to go home.”  Theo sighs. Liam bites his lip again, defeated, but Theo speaks again.  “Your house, not the apartment. Home. I wanna go home.”

 

Liam exhales, heavy and hopeful.

 

“Okay.”

 

*****

 

Liam curls up at Theo's side.

 

The chimaera is loose and tired from exhaustion.  He turns his head to face Liam and the young men stare at eachother, waiting.

 

“I'm sorry.”  Theo whispers.

 

Liam's heart flexes and aches.  He holds back, just barely, from launching himself the short distance across the mattress to wrap the older man in a hug.

 

He wants to tell Theo that he didn't do anything wrong.  That's it's all Liam's fault.  He wants to say that everything will be okay.  He wants to scream at Theo for being so stupid and self-sacrificing and wonderful.  He wants to hug Theo for being ten-thousand percent the man that Liam had expected him to be.  He wants to tell him he's already fallen in love with him.

 

“Yeah, no.  Me too.” Liam says, instead.


End file.
